Destiny
by Neo Star
Summary: Raziel is a boy comes from a time in which Raven's destiny has come and the world has been anhilated by Trigon and Slade. Using Warp's old armor he's come back in time to set things right any means neccesary. Couples, RavenXOC and RobinXStarfire. Possibly
1. Nothing More Can Be Done Here

Raziel Re'del stood alone atop the ruins of a skyscraper overlooking the harbor. This one boywas thisworld's last line of defense. In truth, Earth's only line of defense. The last living hero. In appearance he wasn't much. A sixteen year old boy who stood just over five and a half feet. His skin was tanned despite the fact that the sun hadn't pierced the clouds in years. His black hair fell down just enough to cover part of his dark blue eyes.

The wind ruffled the coat that fell down to his ankles, revealing for just a moment the sheathed swords and the twin pistols at his hips. He sighed and knew that the time had come. Whether it would the time for him to succeed and change this hellish world or if it was time for him to die, he didn't know. He stood straighter and a pair of black feathered wingsunfolded throughwell hidden holes in the coat.

After taking a moment to stretch his muscles Raziel took a step off the edge of the building and fell towards the cracked concrete below. The wings furled out and Raziel glided silently out over the water towards the huge T shaped tower.

After what seemed like an eternity of flight,Raziel landed softly on the edge of the island. It was only then that he could see just what was guarding this huge monument. At the front entrance alone there had to be at least one hundred Ifrit. The ugly doglike monsters milled around the entrance snarling at each other, and the fire that danced down their back flared with each snarl and snap. Besides that there was, by Raziel's count a total of twelve patrols along the beach line, each comprising of ten Imps. Imps were the scouts of this army that had decimated every army in the world. Something of a crossbreed between lizards and humans, the scaly creatures were completely silent whether walking or running and while they were amazingly viscous in combat they preferred the role of assassins, killing silently from the shadows.

Last but not least was a single creature known as a Slayer. It alone posed more of a threat than all the other monstrosities on the island. Slayers stood generally between fifteen and twenty feet tall. Raziel had seen these behemoths single handedly slaughter whole battalions of troops with a single sweep of the huge hand axes that were strapped to their belts. And as if their indomitable strength wasn't enough these giants had an insane level of pain tolerance and had been known to keep fighting even if they had been ripped in half, or had gaping holes ripped out of their enormous torsos. In fact the only sure way to kill one was to break it's neckor put a hole in it's head.

Raziel let out a low sigh. This didn't seem as hard as he'd expected it to be, but that worried him. He didn't stop to think about the possibility of what would be waiting for him inside that tower, but instead unsheathed his swords and begansilently hunting down each and every patrol on the island.

Asthe firstpatrol came around a particularly large rock Raziel dropped right into the middle of them and by the time they realized what was going on each and every one that wasn't bleeding from a fatal throat wound, were missing their heads. One after another the patrols began to disappear until finally Raziel was the only living thing left on the beach.

With all the patrols dead or dying all that was left was to decide how to take on the guards at the doors. Lure out a few at a time and kill them silently or take them head on? The choice was obvious. After all Raziel hated sneaking around.

"But why not put the fear of God into them first?" Raziel muttered to himself with a grim smile.

* * *

THUMP!

A single somewhat round object landed in the middle of the group. One Ifrit picked it up and in the light from the fires that ran along the backs of others of its kind could see exactly what it was. An Imps head. A rush of barking and snapping rushed through the group like wildfire. Suddenly more heads began to fall amidst the group. The doglike creatures howled in panic and all hell broke loose.

Raziel rushed into the group a sword in each hand and sliced into a group of the demonic creatures. He moved like a blur rushing deeper into the middle of the group, knowing what would be coming to attack soon. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Raziel quickly back flipped just in time to avoid the giant axe that had cleaved a dozen Ifrit in half. The Slayer roared in rage, not at the fact that he'd killed his own underlings but at the simple fact that he'd missed.

Raziel continued steadily witling away at the Ifrit who now realized that they were only fighting one enemy, and were now attacking ceaselessly only to be sliced into ribbons by Raziel, and turned into cold cuts by the colossal Slayer. The Ifrit were being massacred but they were not known for their intelligence and they kept charging forward.

Soon all that was left were five of the Ifrit and the huge Slayer. Raziel charged straight into his opponents and scored several hits against the Slayer whohad been up till nowsimply too slow to hit the nimble boy. He landed an unfortunate Ifrit standing directly behind the Slayer and in a blur the two swords ripped into it's flesh. All four of the remaining Ifrit jumped Raziel at once. Raziel hurled both of his swords attwo of his airborne enemies, and in one smooth motion pulled out both of his pistols and blasted the remaining creatures.

Suddenly Raziel felt himself lifted of the ground and hurled back down. He smashed onto the ground and left a crater in the rocks below him. In the dirt he rolled over and coughed bluish black blood onto the ground. Raziel felt no pain though, only rage boiling up from within

The Slayer laughed at his pitiful opponent and raised his foot to crush Raziel into the dirt. His foot started down but suddenly halted barely a foot from his opponent. The Slayer put all of his considerable weight on his foot but it wouldn't budge even an inch. Suddenly the Slayers leg flew upward causing him to loose his balance and fall painfully onto his back. He quickly tried to sit up but a fist smashed into his face sending him crashing back onto the ground.

"_That hurt…" _A raspy voice said from atop the creatures chest. The Slayer tried to move, to get away from this inhumanly strong creature, but found that none of it's body would move. The last blow had shattered the bones in creature's neck.

"_DIE!"_

* * *

Raziel opened his eyes to find himself standing on top of the carcass of the huge Slayer. It was ripped apart from head to toe. It was afull minutebefore Raziel thought to wipe the blood from his swords… and hands.

"Damn you." He said quietly to no one in particularas he turned back to the tower. He walked silently through the empty halls of Titans Tower finding the way to stairs that lead farther and farther up into the Tower.

Somewhere inside there was a suit that held the power to travel through time. A man who called himself Warp had attacked the past twice, though how exactly this was possible never did make sense to Raziel, he really couldn't have cared less how the time machine had gotten there just so long as it worked.

The halls seemed to stretch on forever, but eventually Raziel arrived at the room labeled as Robins. The door wouldn't budge. Once it had been automated, now Raziel had to kick it in to pass. Inside was stacks upon stacks of papers, table long since overturned, a bed that had been slashed to ribbons. But in the corner was a suit that looked as though someone had been tinkering with, and was interrupted. Tools lay scattered about it covered in dust.

For the first time in his memory Raziel genuinely smiled. He reached out for the armor, his smile widening. Then without any warning Raziel felt a burning heat at the back of his neck and his smile died. He knew what stood behind him and he knew he could not win against it. He grabbed the armor and instead of trying for the door he simply jumped upwards andsmashed his way through the roof.

Raziel knelt on the roof and desperately tried to find out how to activate the suit. He found the controls on theright armand ignored the physical coordinates setting instead typing quickly on the keypad for date. He heard steps behind and looked to see the shape of a man behind him.

Slade. The tall man was ringed in fire and his footsteps left tracks burned into the roof. Half his face simply black, the other a red-orange with a single black eye glinting within.

"What are you doing here little boy?" He said in that taunting condescending voice. Raziel heard grunting sound and it took his mind a moment to realize that Slade's foot had smashed into his chest. Raziel was hurled across the tower and skidded along the roof but he managed to hold onto the black and golden suit. He coughed, and blue black blood splattered onto the screen that showed the date he wanted to go to. Raziel looked up to see Slade walking slowly towards him, chuckling to himself.

"You won't escape this time boy. You're going to die, and then there will be no one to stop us from slaughtering every last person left on this useless little planet."

"Wrong Slade." Raziel said as he hit the last button and a black portal opened up behind just a few feet away. Slade started to run towards Raziel who stood and stepped through the portal.

"See ya later, Shit head." He said and raised one hand with the middle finger up. The portal closed behind him and everything turned white. Clocks hung in the air around him as Raziel floated through time. Raziel felt the pain in his chest ease and he simply waited for the long trip to end.

* * *

Raziel tumbled unceremoniously landing on the ground of a warehouse. He got up and walked through the large doors to look around outside. Outside the streets bustled with life, thousands of people walking the streets cars driving up and down the streets. A few of the people stared at Raziel's choice of clothing, but none said anything. Raziel smelled food and looked across the street to see a triangle shaped building with huge umbrellas overlooking the city.

His stomach growled and Raziel walked into the building taking the stair up to the patio where there was man standing behind a counter. Raziel walked up to him and looked at the menu, wondering what the numbers next to the food meant. Even ifhe didn't know whatthe numbers were forhe did know what kind of food he wanted.

"I'll have a large pizza with extra cheese and cheese sticks." Raziel said thinking of the one and only time he'd had pizza in his life.

"That'll be eleven fifty." The acne ridden young man behind the counter said holding out his hand.

"What?" Raziel said slightly confused.

"Come on buddy, you gotta pay for food."

"Pay with what?" Raziel said a little confused. In his time food had been stored and given out daily. He'd heard his father talk of places like fast food but had never heard him speak of money.

"Money stupid, come on cough up the cash or…" The man stopped as a boy's voice cut him off.

"I'll pay for it." It said. Raziel's eyes widened and he turned to see a masked boy, wearing a red and green jumpsuit, with a cape that was black on the outside and bright yellow on the inside.

"Robin?" Raziel said incredulously. Raziel looked over the Boy Wonder's shoulder to see four people sitting at a table. People he knew. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and... Raven.


	2. Split Mind

TheDenied: Thanks, I'm glad you like him. I'm not going to explain everything about him right away, but you will find out a lot more about him as the story progresses.

Angel Caida: Wish granted!

* * *

"Wow. The Boy Wonder eats at a greasy place like this?" Raziel said, causing Robin to smile slightly. 

"Hey you came here too." Robin replied. Raziel conceded the point and nodded smiling while trying to keep his composure. He could remember watching Robin die, and now here he was standing before him. He thanked Robin and took his meal from the counter and turned to go eat at an empty table. He didn't want to risk an outburst.

"You're not from around here are you?" Robin said, and Raziel stopped and nodded silently. "Then why don't you come eat with us? I'll introduce you to my friends."

"You serious?" Raziel replied, slightly surprised.

"Sure why not?" Robin smiled and lead Raziel towards a table where four people that Raziel recognized despite the fact had been a long time since he'd seen any of those faces. The last time he had seen them they'd been older, no longer teens but adults. He remembered all four of thier deaths too.

"This is…" Robin said as he started to introduce Raziel but realized that he hadn't gotten his name. He looked at Raziel who took up where Robin had left off.

"Raziel. And you are Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire." Raziel said pointing to each Titan in turn still barely keeping the tears from his eyes.

* * *

Adonis, a frail boy who had gained control of a robotic suit that gave him strength that rivaled that of Superman himself. When he had the suit on he felt like he could do anything. And he tried. This lead to an aggravating habit of smashing things that belonged to other people, such as, cars, homes, buses, stores, small animals, groceries, and anything else that he decided to lift. 

Today it was cars. Random cars. Like that one just outside that pizza place…

* * *

The Tamaranean princess had just enough time to hear the boys name and have a quick sip of mustard before the large green car that was spinning wildly through the air cast a shadow over the patio. Reacting quickly Starfire flew upward and caught the car, and was about to send it back to whoever had thrown it when she noticed that the car had occupants who had just 'misplaced their lunch' as she believed it was said on Earth. 

Robin and the other reacted quickly jumping down from the patio and engaging Adonis. Robin attacked first swinging his collapsible staff, and though he scored several hits he caused no more harm to Adonis than a marshmallow would cause an enraged elephant. Robin was quickly swatted away. He smashed into a car and his body left a large dent in the side of it.

Beast Boy and Cyborg attacked in tandem next. Beast boy became a armadillo and rolled himself into a ball as Cyborg picked him up and threw him like a baseball, at Adonis. Beast boy changed again in mid-air, this time into a huge rhinoceros, but Adonis grabbed the huge animal out of the air and sent Beast Boy flying back at Cyborg. Cyborg was unable to get out of the way and the two of them were unable to move for a few moments.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as dark shadows moved around several random objects, namely a parking meter, a fire hydrant and more importantly a car. She sent these objects flying towards Adonis and while if they had connected they would have caused some damage, the self-obsessed, red suited,boy grabbed the parking meter and using it like a bat, sent the fire hydrant flying back at Raven who was caught in the chest and had the wind knocked out of her, causing herto lose her concentration. Without Raven's powers driving it, Adonis easily ripped through the car like he was shredding paper.

Starfire who had set down the car she had caught, as well asit's rather messy and unhappy occupant now charged into battle firing her starbolts at the huge red machine driven boy. The starbolts, though they did sting slightly didn't cause any real damage and once Starfire drew closer Adonis grabbed her bythe footand threw her forcefully onto the ground. Adonis pulled his fist back to drive a hammering blow that would likely cause some permanent damage to most anything.

"Starfire!" All Robin could do was call out to her. He was to far away to be able to get to her in time. Raven couldn't make her lungs work well enough to cough out her magic words, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were just now managing to stand. But there was one force still to be reckoned with. That force just happened to be a boy who put himself between Adonis and Starfire, and caught the punch with one hand.

"_You will not harm Princess Koriand'r!" _Raziel said in a strange voice like that of three diferent people saying the words. His eyes glowed dark blue slightly around the edges as he clenched his right fist, knuckles crackingaudibly. Raven tried to sense whatwas going on butall she feltcoming off him was purerage.Razielraised the clenched fistand smashed a blow into the red armored chestthat not onlycompletlywreckedthe armorit also knocked Adonis out completely.

Raven alone saw the dark energy that wasswirling around him, but as the moment faded so did the evil aura to be replaced by a bright shade of blue. She no longer felt the anger that had run off him in crashing waves, but instead a calm and simple peace flowing gently from him. Raziel fell to one knee and put a hand on his forehead andRaven saw the blue energy slowly return back into the boy's body and he stood again though he swayed a little, his eyes no longer glowed.

"Starfire! Are you alright?" Robin asked as herushed over to where Raziel knelt with his back to Starfire and helped the injured girl stand.

"You… You are Tamaranean…" Starfire whispered softly to Raziel. She hadn't been paying enough attention to notice earlier, but now she felt it somehow, she knew he was one of her own race, and more importantly of her own family. But For now she couldn't say much more. Her back ached where she had hit the ground. The pain was so bad that she had to lean heavily on Robin just to stand. For some reason Robin didn't seem to mind.

"No…" Raziel said quietly, his breathing labored. "I'm only... half Tamaranean…" With that he fell forward and hit the ground with a soft thud, completely unconscious.

* * *

"He saved Starfire, Raven. The least we can do is let him stay here for until he wakes up." Robinsaid plantively tothe violet haired girl. 

"No Robin. There is something aboutI don't trust. There is more to this person than we know. We can't trust him." Raven argued back. She was right about not knowing much about him. They knew almost nothing about him other than his name. He hadn't stirred since he fell on the ground and after the police had taken Adonis into custody they had brought him back to the Tower, and ever since the Raven and Robin had been arguing.

"Look, if you want to you can stay up and watch him, but otherwise, he stays. I will not repay himrisking his own life to protect Starfire by throwing him out in the streets." With that Robin stood and walked out of the living room leaving Raven alone with Raziel still unconscious on the couch covered with a blanket and his head propped on a pillow.

Raven looked at the boy and knew there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place it. She decided to do a little soul searching. Of course she wouldn't be searching her own soul, it would be this strange young man's soul. She crossed her legs and quieted her own mind.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She chanted slowly to herself. Soon her mind drifted away from her body and entered the boy's dreams.

* * *

Robin knocked softly on Starfire's door althoughas he did healmost hoped that she would not answer. 

"Come in friend." Came Starfire's muffled voice through the door. Robin touched the door and it slid upwards revealing the lying on her stomach looking directly into his eyes.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you. You shouldn't be moving around to much after that hit." Robin said as he walked slowly through the door. In truth that had very little to do with him being in Starfire's room. In that horrible moment before Raziel had stopped Adonis, Robin had been scared. Scared of losing Starfire. The strange alien girl had always been important to him, but he hadn't realized just how important until he had thought he was going to lose her. That thought alone had been enough to shake him to the very core of his being.

"I am fine, friend, Robin." The girl replied, staring back at him with those big green eyes. Some days Robin felt like those eyes could see straight past his mask. This was one of those days. "I merely require some sleep, and I will be fine in the morning, but you are troubled." She continued, and Robin froze up.

"What do you mean Star?" He said gulping.

"I'm not entirely sure. You seem nervous and your forehead has begun sweating. Are you suffering from the Glarfkontos?" She said. Robin prayed that wasn't the Tamaranean equivalent of a crush.

"Uh… I don't know what your talking about… um… I'm gonna go to bed now." Robin said as he ran out the door. Unfortunately for Robin, no amount of praying would change the meaning of Glarfkontos, and he had just proven to Starfire that he had it. She smiled into her pillow as she began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Raven slowly glided downward through the darkness of the dream to land soundlessly on the cracked and broken pavement. Somewhere there was sound. The sounds of a battle. Strangely though the sky was pitch black the horizon glowed a combination of red and orange and yellow. Raven floated upwards once again and flew towards what she thought was a sunset. She couldn't have been more wrong. Explosions were causing the sky to change color. 

Bodies littered the ground, men shredded to pieces, demons with hole blown out of them, body parts strewn about at random.As she drew closer to the battle, she began to be able to make out the shapes of people. There were seven of them, fending off wave after wave of demons. It was a moment before she realized who those people were.

The Titans. Much older but the Titans none the less. Robin was taller had scars all across his face, and he still hid behind his mask. Cyborg was huge, new additions to his suit were everywhere, but all of the parts looked as though they had been scavenged from a junkyard. Beast Boy was there and was surprisingly handsome during the few moments he was in human form. Starfire seemed almost unchanged, still beautiful but her eyes showed the toll that all this death was taking on her. Raven was there, and she seemed even darker than ever, he cloak black and dark bags underneath her eyes. Raziel was there as well, fighting against the never ending hordes of monsters. There was another but Raven could not make her out because of the yellowish glow around her.

As she watched however the Titans began to fail. One by one the Titans faded and disappeared, until Raziel was fighting alone. He fought bravely but it was all futile and as Raven watchedfear began to seep into his eyes. Without warning Raziel's head snapped aroundand hestared directly at Raven, his eyes widening. Suddenly the dream faded away and she was left with just him. But it was not just him. There were three Raziel's walking towards her in perfect unison.

One who stood on Raziel's left side was hatred, darkness and ragepersonified and Ravenknew thatthe black energy that had come off of Raziel earlierhadcome directly from him. On Raziel's right there was another who seemed to be the polar opposite of the black Raziel. His face was a slightly paler color, and she felt again the peace that had come from Raziel after the darkness had left him. Raziel stood between them and as he drew closer to Raven all three spoke as one.

"_Leave. Now." _Were the only to words that she heard,andRaven felt almost forced to comply. She began to back away and without conscious effort she felt hermind pushed out of Raziel's mindand sent directly back to her own body. She found herself lying on the ground her hands over her eyes and gasping for breath.. It was a few moments before she could regain control of herself. When she finally was able to stand again she found Raziel still laying on the couch, staring at her.

"Stay out of my mind, Raven." Raziel said quietly.


	3. Bad Dreams

Raziel lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling above him, wondering what to do now. He'd known he was making a mistake when he'd shown himself to the Titan's but he hadn't been able to help himself. Now Raven knew about those two and who knows what else.

Raziel looked around and found his clothes. He slowly rolled off the couch and dressed. He found his swords and attached the sheathes to the belt around his waist, and put one pistol in it's holster. The other he held tight in his hand.

Raziel swallowed hard, and walked into the hallway. He made his way from door to door, until he arrived at the one marked Raven. He took a breath and touched the door, causing it too slide open. Inside was dark but Raziel had no problem seeing in the dark.

Raven was asleep on her side with her hair covering most of her face. Small rays of moonlight filtered through the clouds, dancing across Raven's sleeping form. Raziel walked soundlessly across the room and stood beside the bed looking down at the sleeping girl.

Outwardly Raziel seemed perfectly calm, but inside a battle was raging across his mind. Three different forces vying for control. Raziel eye changed from shining blue, to black for a moment andback to bluebefore finally settled on his normal dark blue eyes. He raised the gun in his hand and pointed it slowly at Raven's head.

His hand shook, and he stood there indecisive, when a small noise made him jump. Raven rolled over, moving both her hair and the sheet that had covered her. Raziel stood trembling at the edge of the bed and watched the moonlight play across the purple haired girls face.

"Damn it… Why'd you have to be beautiful?" He asked as he put the gun back in it's holster. Before he left the room, he pulled the sheet back up, over the Raven's shoulders.

* * *

Starfire awoke first. Her back no longer pained her, and she stood and stretched before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. As soon as she walked into the room, she heard mumbling in a voice she did not recognize. It took her a moment to realize that it was the boy who'd saved her yesterday. The boy who knew her Tamaranean name. She walked closer to him and listened closer to what he was saying.

"Not... not them… get… get away from them… no… NO!" The boy's eyes shot open and he bolted upright, almost hitting Starfire's head. He sat there panting before looking back at her, his eyes showing none of the distress he'd felt upon awaking.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He said perfectly calm.

"No I was already awake. Are you…" She started to say, but he cut her off.

"I'm fine." A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Actually that was one of the more peaceful nightmares." Starfire was silent for a moment not really knowing what to say before deciding to change the subject.

"You are Tamaranean." She stated, with a slightly confused look.

"I told you. I'm only half Tamaranean. My father was human." Raziel said quietly. He looked back into those big emerald eyes and saw the questioning look.

"How can you be half Tamaranean? I know you are in my family but I did not know that there were any of my family on Earth." She said with that same confused look which Raziel was now returning.

"What makes you… think that I'm in your family?" He said slowly trying to give himself time to think. He knew the answer of course. All Tamaraneans instinctively knew when someone in their family was near. They felt it like a tug in the back of their minds.

"I can feel it. Can you not?" Starfire said. He sighed and looked away

"I can. You must have been… related to my mother. She never spoke of her relatives, and she… she died about five years ago." He said trying to think quickly.

"I see…" Starfire replied, not wishing to press such a sensitive subject.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" Raziel said quietly, wishing to think about something else. He hadn't lied. His mother had been dead for about five years before he'd come back to the past, but judging by Starfire's age, he was no where near being born and if he told her anything about his mother, it might endanger his own birth. Raziel pushed those thoughts out of his head, he didn't want to think about his mother, it was too painful.

Starfire on the other hand quickly returned to her usual overly cheerful self. But still something bothered her. It was extremely rare for a Tamaranean, even those who were not full blooded Tamaraneansto nothave fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. In fact she could only think of three who possesed this trait. Two were dead and the other... but Starfire had already decided not to ask, for the time being and quickly answered Raziel's question.

"Oh yes! There is food in abundance!" Starfire said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him towards the refrigerator.

"Do not eat eitherthegreen hairy things or the blue ones. They are quite distasteful. I would suggest, some eggs, bacon with milk, and some toast." Raziel was surprised by the suggestion. When he had known Starfire, her taste had been quite… different.

"That sounds great." He said as he started to reach for the ingredients to his meal but Starfire pushed him out of the way.

"I will prepare your food for you. It would not be right for a guest to prepare his own meal." She said. Normally he might have protested a little more, but he had never been the kind of person to wake up and be ready to face the day. So he sat in a stool near the bar, and closed his eyes, while resting his head on the bar itself. He looked at the clock on the wall and didn't really notice that it said four o'clock in the morning. He didn't even really register it when he heard the blender.

"You meal is prepared!" Starfire said in her usual joy filled tones. Raziel slowly sat up and looked at her.

"Thanks Starfire, I really aprecia…" It was only then that he got a good look at what she was holding. In the blender was some grayish brown colored liquid. At first he wondered what had happened to the normal breakfast foods that Starfire had suggested. Then he noticed the bits of eggs and bacon and toast in the horrifying concoction.

"You know what… I've kinda lost my appetite. Why don't you have it." Starfire smiled and proceeded to chug the disgusting mess, and Raziel really loose his appetite.

* * *

Raven had been expecting to be awoken in the middle of the night by onething or another but her sleep had been pleasantly uneventful so she had gone into the bathroom attached to her own room, and went through her daily routine of showering, and brushing her teeth and taking care to make her hair at least decent, after all simply because the felt no need to attract anything of the opposite sex didn't mean she should have to deal with unruly hair.

After taking care of those necessities she walked slowly walked towards the kitchen for her usual breakfast that usually simply consisted of tea and nothing else. She found Raziel there alone drinking what looked like tea.

"If you want tea the water is still boiling." He said, after taking a sip. He looked slightly green. Raven was confused for a moment before she saw the blender in the sink.

"Starfire try to make breakfast for you?"

He nodded and shuddered slightly. Raven returned the nod and she started to pour the boiling water, but stopped and looked at Raziel, who chuckled slightly.

"It's not poisoned." He said.

"Why should I believe you?" she answered suspiciously.

"Why shouldn't you?" He answered. She didn't really have an answer to that. He had dreamed of her friends deaths, not to mention her own, but he had been fighting along side the Titans, not against them. After all she didn't know anyone had been in her room last night.

"I don't trust you. You haven't told anyone where you've come from or why you are here." She said, distrust filling her voice.

"You haven't given me much of a chance have you?" He said calmly. " Correct me if I'm wrong but if someone was to barge inside your mind and start wandering around, you'd be a little bit pissed right?" He continued.

Raven wasn't sure what to say to that. She remembered Cyborg and Beast Boy's little misadventure into her own psyche and thought that maybe he was right. Maybe she had been being paranoid, but it wasn't like she hadn't been betrayed by people in the past.

"I'm still going to be watching you." She said, though the note of distrust was gone.

"That's acceptable. It's good to be cautious." He said nodding sagely. Raven finished making her tea and sat down near him to drink it in the few moments of real peace and quiet left, between when Starfire ate her breakfast and went outside to enjoy the dawn light. As the two sat there the boy didn't try to make a conversation with her, he simply enjoyed the silence, much like she did. He leaned back slightly as he finished the last of his tea before standing and walked behind her. He placed a hand on her cloaked shoulder and looked at her.

"Where's the shower?"

"Down the hall, third door on your right."

"Thanks." He said as he turned and walked towards the hall.

"And thank you for giving me a chance…" He said just barely loud enough for her to hear. She smiled slightly though she didn't really understand why. She hadn't heard his last four words.

"… that I don't deserve."

* * *

When Raziel emerged from the bathroom, he found Beast Boy and Cyborg playing some form of fighting video game at the television, while Raven sat reading, and Starfire pestered Robin with questions about why metal shouldn't be put into the microwave… and why it shouldn't be eaten.

"That explains the smoke." He muttered.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Robin asked.

"I'm leaving." Raziel said with a smile.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"As much as I'd love to stay there are some things I need to take care of and they really can't wait." Raziel answered cryptically.

"Well, if you need a place to stay, your welcome to come back." Robin said, fully expecting Raven to say something to the contrary.

"Thanks." Raziel said as he headed for the door.

* * *

Angel Caida: Happy to oblige.

Misti-Eyed: Glad you like him.

wolfwood-Voresse: NOT DE'EET! ANYTHING BUT DE'FEET!


End file.
